Puppy Love (Jade x Hayden FanFic)
by SupahCow090
Summary: Jade can't figure out what she feels for her fellow TamaTalk member, Hayden. That is, until, she read this message from him. What was in this message? - IDK K THIS SUX ALSO I SUCK AT MAKING SUMMARIES asdfghjk; JUST READ IT AND YOU JUDGE YAYAYAY JADE THIS ONES FOR U GURL
1. Message

***Hayden***

gtg its already 12:46 lol

**Puffy Snivy**

awww bai

***Hayden***

has left the room

"Why..."

Jade stared at her laptop screen while the text "has left the room" went up. She closed TamaTalk, turned the power off of her computer, fell on her bed, and closed her eyes. Her body fell on the mattress, engulfing her body. She grabbed a pillow to cover her eyes. The light was too bright. She attempted to stand.

"Will I turn off the light? No, it's too far..."

She lied down once again on the mattress, falling like a carcass. She covered her eyes once again with a pillow. She started mumbling to herself. She mumbled to herself to sleep.

"What am I feeling? Is it... No. I'm too young anyway. Its late, I better sleep."

And so she did.

She woke up at around 5:20AM. She went downstairs and went to the comfort room, she peed and washed her face. She went to the kitchen and grabbed the box of Cookie Crisp and a carton of milk from the fridge, grabbing a bowl and a spoon while on the way to the dining room, balancing everything with her short arms.

"Good morning, Jade."

"Good morning, mom."

Her dad was still sleeping. She went ahead and ate the cereal in a quickie. She went to the bath room and started to take a shower. She stepped out and dried her body with her favorite towel. After stepping out of the bath room, she checked the clock. 5:48 AM.

"Oh its kinda early. I can use the computer for a second, I guess.: Jade mumbled to herself.

She went to her bedroom, booting up the PC. She opened Google Chrome and typed "tam" and pressed down, highlighting and pressed the enter button. She was surprised on what she saw. A message. From who though? She clicked the message icon, making a list of messages appear. **JADE U GOTTA READ DIS PLS. **It was from Hayden. She almost jumped out of joy. She clicked the title, making the website go to a new page.

"Holy crap..."

first part also first fanfic i know i suck yay. first part = theres other parts yay. jade, this ones for u gurl.


	2. Happiness?

***Hayden***  
><strong>Group:<strong> Members Sent 22 September 2014 - 4:34 AM  
><strong>Posts:<strong> 1,312 posts JADEEEEEEE! GUESS WHAT OMG IDK we're going to l.a. for a vacation! YAY lol we should  
><strong>Joined:<strong> 02-March-13 meet idk jk. w8 u live near there right? idk what if i was celebrating and u werent near there haha  
><strong>Gender:<strong> Male lol thatd be a fail  
><strong>Location<strong>: Sydney

"I... I... Is this for real?..."  
>Jade sighed heavily while reading the short message. This is surreal. This isn't happening. He must be kidding. No way can this be real. But what if it is? Thoughts were rampaging in her head. She wanted to scream, to shout, to let it all out. But what if he was joking? Jade started typing, replying to Hayden's message.<p>

**Puffy Snivy**  
><strong>Group:<strong> Tamatalk Lifetime Angelgotchi Sent 22 September 2014 - 5:53 AM  
><strong>Posts:<strong> 97 posts w8 r u like rly serious rn?  
><strong>Joined:<strong> 19-March-12  
><strong>Gender:<strong> Not telling  
><strong>Location<strong>: California.

"This can't be real..."  
>Jade refuses to believe what she just saw but her heart and her mind are going opposite directions. She doesn't want to believe yet her heart beat to the beat of the drum. She wanted to ignore it but her face opposes to this, she became blooming as ever. Then she hears her school bus honk.<p>

"Really? Now?"  
>"Jade! The bus is here! Hurry up!" Her mom yelled from downstairs.<br>She quickly went down, her feet faster than ever. She grabbed her bag and opened the door knob. Before she went out-

"Honey?"  
>"Yes, mom?"<br>"Is something wrong?"  
>"Uh... nothing, really. What's wrong?"<br>"You seem... I don't know. Blooming? Happier? Anyway, don't keep the bus waiting. See you later, dear."  
>"Okay, mom!"<br>Jade left with a small, cute smirk. She closed the door of their house. She forgot something. She opened the door again and went to her mother to kiss her checks.

"Bye, mom!" Jade said happily.

"Something's really wrong with her... and I like it." Jades mom mumbled to herself, ending her sentence with a giggle.

"Thanks, Hayden. Now I can't concentrate anymore." She whispered to herself while climbing the school bus.  
>She sat down on a chair where no one was seated nor someone seated close to. She waited in the bus for a few minutes 'till everyone was there. She patiently waited to reach her school. The bell ringed as soon as she got down from the bus. She hastily went to her classroom and sat on her chair. It was a usual day. Well, not really. Jade raised her hand to participate and answer her Math teacher's question. She did it once, twice, thrice.<p>

"Jade, dear, you're usually not like this. Are you fine?" Her Math teacher asked out of curiosity.  
>"Uh... yes, of course!" Jade responded<br>"Well, that's good. Keep it up, dear.", praised her teacher.

Class ended without Jade noticing. It was a fast day. It was an exciting day. She didn't know why. No one knew why. She quickly went to the waiting area, for the school bus, and waited for her bus to arrive. Right then and there, her bus arrived in just a matter of seconds. She went up her bus, smiling. Everyone was staring at her while whispering. That's not Jade, everyone thought. She went down from the bus, leaping. Her mom opened the door for her to welcome her daughter home.

"Hi, mom! I missed you!" Jade exclaimed, kissing her mother on the cheek once more.  
>"I missed you too, sweetheart. There's food in the fridge." Her mother greeted her.<br>"No thanks mom!. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

She booted up her PC. She undressed her uniform and wore her everyday outfit, a T-shirt and shorts. When her PC was functioning, she quickly turned on Google Chrome and clicked the search bar. "Ta" and pressed the down arrow key, highlighting the website " .com" and pressed enter. There. She saw it again. The majestic "1" symbol on top of the message icon. She clicked it. Her jaw dropped once more.

idk k bai also part 3 possibly tommo or some day idk jade u go gurl


End file.
